


Apis Farms

by BFab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Awkward Derek Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Pack Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFab/pseuds/BFab
Summary: "Greg, can you bring out a couple jars of the lavender honey?"Greg stepped into the booth."Derek?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was getting ready for work one morning and a thought popped into my head: "But what if Derek Hale was happy?" 
> 
> But then it somehow morphed into the fluffiest of parent fics with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and their daughter. I'm not sure what happened, but here it is.

“Babe, it’ll be fun,” Scott said with an earnest smile. “Scarlett always has a good time running around, and there’s a new tea and honey vendor that Lydia wanted to check out.” He grabbed their stack of canvas shopping totes, their umbrella and blanket for their planned trip to the park later, and the bag of Scarlett’s toys, working on getting everything into the trunk of their sedan.

Stiles frowned. “The beach would've been great! There’s that little taco hut down the road. They have those carne asada nachos…” he trailed off.

“You’re drooling,” Lydia said as she walked up, holding the hand of a cherub-faced five year old with a halo of red curls. Stiles didn’t understand how Scarlett had ended up with red hair when both of her fathers were dark-haired, but Lydia claimed it was her superior genetics that had won out. She had a lovely olive tint to her complexion and Stiles’ sharp, whiskey-brown eyes. A perfect blend of the three of them. “There will be lots of yummy fruits and veggies we can try out,” Lydia said. “Scarlett, tell Papa that the shredded lettuce on his nachos doesn’t count as vegetables.”

“Hey, there are tomatoes and onion in the pico de gallo!” Stiles said defensively. “Totally counts, right Scar?”

Scarlett giggled. “No Papa, they don’t have good nurt… noot-rents.”

“Nutrients,” Lydia said gently. “That is exactly right, my darling. We’ll look for all the colors of the rainbow and make a great big salad for dinner tonight.”

Stiles groaned at the excited grin from his daughter. “ _Salad_ , Scar? This is it, this is how I go.” He clutched his chest dramatically and collapsed onto the grass of their front lawn, sprawling onto his back, limbs flying. “Everyone I love has forsaken me for vegetables.”

Scarlett squealed in laughter and pounced on him, forcing an “oof” out of Stiles when she landed on his stomach. 

“I’ll save you, Papa!” She held his face in her tiny hands, purple fingernails sparkling with glitter, and gave him a kiss.

He sat up, catching Scarlett when the tumbled backwards from the sudden upheaval of her seat. “Oh thank goodness, my princess has rescued me with true love’s kiss.” He clambered to his feet with Scarlett in his arms, and feigned unsteadiness, staggering back and forth. “I still feel so weak, what can help me, princess?”

“More true kisses!” She shouted. “Mama! Daddy! Papa needs kisses!”

Scott closed the trunk with a grin and came over to provide the healing kiss to Stiles’ lips, smacking another one on Scarlett’s cheek. Lydia rolled her eyes, but couldn’t conceal the dimples betraying her happiness as she complied. Stiles grinned at his husband and his wife, feeling like he could burst.

“Much better. Thank you, my loves,” he said to all three of them.

“Let’s head out so we can get Papa some of that caramel corn he likes,” Scott said.

“With chocolate?” Scarlett asked excitedly. 

“I knew you were my daughter,” Stiles teased as he carried her to the car. “Into your car seat and buckle up, princess.”

Scott followed her into the back seat, handing the keys off to Stiles. They took off towards the farmer’s market in the next town, Stiles and Lydia holding hands in the front of the car while Scott colored with Scarlett in the back seat. She had a forest wildlife coloring book that had been a gift from Malia, her “Auntie Mia.” Scott was working on an owl in a tree, while Scarlett colored the wolf on the opposite page. She picked the red marker out of the pouch first, carefully coloring in the wolf’s eyes, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. 

When she finished the eyes, she smiled at Scott, proud of her work. Scott smiled back, flashing his alpha eyes to match her picture. She giggled and patted his cheek before trading out her red marker for brown, setting to work on coloring the wolf’s fur. 

~~~

Stiles had Scarlett on his shoulders as they walked, holding up his bag of caramel chocolate popcorn to share with her. He had bits of kernels in his hair and a smear of chocolate on his temple from where her hand had brushed it on the way from the bag to her mouth. Scott was carrying their bags stuffed full of veggies. 

“Oh, I see the Apis Farms booth,” Lydia said, pointing. “I saw their new lavender honey on Instagram, I want to pick up a jar.” They approached the booth and were greeted by a pretty woman who had dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing an apron with the Apis Farms logo on the front.

“Hi, I’m Rebecca,” she greeted. “Would you like to try a sample of one of our custom tea blends?”

Lydia accepted the offer, sampling several teas and chatting with Rebecca. After she had three separate tins chosen, she turned her eyes to the honey selection. 

“Ah yes,” Rebecca said. “All of our honey is harvested from the hives we have on our property. We have a few different options, was there something specific you were looking for?”

“I wanted a jar of the lavender honey I heard about,” Lydia told her. “I’m not seeing any here on the table, are you sold out?”

Rebecca smiled apologetically. “That one went quick today, it was our first time trying lavender so it ended up being a small batch.” Her expression turned thoughtful. “Actually,” she said, “I think we have a few jars in the truck. It’s just out behind the booth, let me ask my husband to bring some out here.” 

She turned and pulled aside the fabric of the curtain at the back of the booth. “Hey Greg, do we still have some of the lavender honey back there? Oh great, can you bring a couple jars out?” She turned back to Lydia. “He’ll be here in just a sec,” she said. 

Lydia smiled in thanks, but it froze on her face when Greg stepped into the booth. Scott paused in his attempt to catch popcorn in his mouth that Scarlett was tossing to him when he noticed the uptick in Lydia’s heartbeat. 

“Lyds? Is everything o-” he stopped too, his eyes flashing red for a split second in surprise. 

Stiles, registering the change in his spouses, took Scarlett off his shoulders and kept her behind him as he turned around to face whatever it was that was causing their reactions. “What’s- _Derek_?” 

Derek went still, looking like a deer in headlights. 

“Oh good, I’ve always wanted a statue garden,” Rebecca deadpanned. “Anyone care to fill me in?”

Derek cleared his throat. “Um, this is Lydia, Scott, and Stiles. I knew them- before. In Beacon Hills.”

Rebecca’s pretty features darkened in anger and fear. “What the _hell_ are you doing here? How did you find him? He’s done, he’s out, just leave him the hell alone!” Her hands were fisted at her sides and she had stepped between them and Derek protectively. 

Everyone startled at the sound of a tiny growl in their midst. Scarlett was bristled up, magic crackling at her fingertips, eyes burnished gold, and her hair was lifting away from her head with the movement of a nonexistent breeze. “Mama, watch out,” she said, her eyes and her anger focused on the perceived threat to her parents.

“Woah woah woah,” Stiles sprang in front of her. He took each of her hands in each of his, absorbing her magic into himself. “It’s ok Scarlett, don’t hurt the nice lady.”

“Not nice,” Scarlett growled, craning her neck around Stiles to keep Rebecca in her sights.

“She’s just confused,” Stiles explained. He picked her up and settled her on his hip. “Because we had no idea that _Greg_ was here or lived in this area or worked at this farm. A complete coincidence, isn’t that right, Scottie?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, we’re as surprised as you are.” He turned his charm and his dimples in Rebecca’s direction. “We’re just here for a day out as a family. Here,” with slow, well-projected movements, he took his wallet out of his pocket and held out a few bills. “We’ll just take our tea and leave. Sorry to startle you.”

“No charge,” Derek said gruffly, finally reanimating. He set the jars of honey in the bag alongside the tins of tea and pushed it across the table to Lydia. “The lavender honey is really good in that vanilla chamomile tea you have.”

They all stood silently and awkwardly for a tense moment before Lydia picked up the bag. “Thanks,” she whispered. “It was- really good to see you Der- Greg. You look happy. That’s good. I’m happy for you. We all are.” 

Derek nodded, eyes fixed on the table, and Stiles, Scott, and Lydia turned and walked back in the direction of their car. As soon as the booth was out of sight, Scarlett slumped into Stiles’ shoulder, exhausted from her exertion of her powers. He brushed his hand over her soft curls and kissed her head. “You were very brave, standing up for Mama like that,” he murmured. 

Scott stepped up beside them and rubbed her back. “Papa is right, and I’m sorry if we scared you. We weren’t in danger, I promise. We were all just surprised. You ok, baby girl?”

“Yeah,” she mumbled into the fabric of Stiles’ shirt. 

Lydia stepped under the arm that Stiles wasn’t using to carry Scarlett and he draped it over her shoulders, giving her a light squeeze. “Let’s go home.”

~~~

By the time they made it to their car, Scarlett was sound asleep on Stiles’ shoulder. He shifted her weight and grunted. “Ugh she’s so heavy. Next time the parent with werewolf strength can carry her.” Scott smiled and gave Stiles a kiss as he opened the car door so Stiles could ease her into her car seat to get her buckled up for the drive home. 

“She’s beautiful,” Derek said from where he was standing by the front of their car. Lydia jumped, but when she saw it was him, she pulled him into a hug. 

“Sorry about Rebecca,” Derek said softly. “She knows… everything, and she worries about me.”

“It’s understandable,” Scott said as he hugged Derek too. “Seems like she loves you a lot. She called you her husband?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, rubbing the back of his neck. They could see the glint of a ring on his left hand. “Going on three years now. She’s human, didn’t know anything about our world, but I told her when I decided to propose. Figured she deserved to know who she was going to spend her life with.” 

“Greg?” Stiles asked sarcastically. 

“I’ll have you know, my given name is Derek Gregory Hale,” Derek said, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Though now the last name is Bloom. I took Rebecca’s name, there wasn’t anything left for Derek Hale. Greg Bloom is doing well, though.”

“We really are happy for you,” Lydia told him. “We’re glad you were able to build a life.”

“Thanks,” Derek said, and his smile was genuine and blindingly bright. “Seems like you three are doing well for yourselves.” He cut his eyes to the sleeping child in the car. “She really is gorgeous. And powerful.” The last word held a note of warning.

“We know,” Stiles told him. “We figured out how to make her all of ours, biologically - well, and a little magically- and she inherited all three of our, less than human traits. Tiny claws, some spark magic, and you should hear the shriek she can manage in a fit,” he nudged Lydia playfully. She looked like she wanted to argue that last point, but it was nothing but the truth. “She’s great though,” he said softly. 

“Her name is Scarlett,” Scoff offered up. 

Derek nodded. “I have to get back,” he said. “Do you guys want to stop by the farm next week? I’d like to catch up, to get to know Scarlett, if you guys wouldn’t mind.” 

The three of them looked at each other in that married-person-silent-communication way. “We wouldn’t want to upset your wife,” Scott said nervously. “It seemed like she was pretty adamant about keeping your past in your past.”

“She’ll be ok, I’ll talk to her,” Derek said. “She worries and can be overprotective, but she’s a good person. Once I explain everything she’ll be happy to have you.”

“We’re in,” Stiles answered for them after another silent conversation. 

Derek smiled, and gave them an Apis Farms business card with a phone number scrawled on the back in blocky handwritten numbers. “Talk to you soon,” he said, and turned back towards the market. 

Scott, Stiles, and Lydia looked at each other and took simultaneous deep breaths. Lydia took the driver’s seat, Scott in the front, and Stiles slid into the back, holding Scarlett’s hand as they drove so that he could feel the current of magic in her and make sure she was doing ok. He always got nervous when she tapped into her power, remembering how he’d gotten sick when he first started using his own, and hoping to be able to teach her some control so she could avoid the worse side effects of casting. 

~~~

Scarlett slept through lunch and woke up starving for dinner. They did indeed have a large, colorful salad with some steaks to go along with it. After dinner they all snuggled on the couch and watched Princess and the Frog. Scarlett had Wolverine pajamas on with a tutu over top and a tiara on her head, and fell asleep during the scene with the singing fireflies. 

“Should we tell them about finding Derek?” Stiles asked.

“No,” Scott said. “Not yet. Let’s go see him, see what he wants to do. If he wants to be cut off from the supernatural, we have no right to drag him back into the pack. We’ll let him decide when and how he reconnects, or if he does at all.”

Lydia nodded her agreement. “Let’s go to bed, It’s been quite a day.” Scott carried Scarlett into her room and tucked her into bed, and the three of them went to their room and fell asleep tangled up in one another.


End file.
